


Regression To The Mean

by amaranth827



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 year old Stiles & Theo, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Detention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Theo is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots from Teen Wolf, various relationships, will be here but mostly Steo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chalk

Stiles let out a groan as he sat the box of blackboard eraser down and a cloud of white chalk dust rose in the air. He couldn’t hold back a cough that forced its way out. Stiles waved his hand around trying to clear the air. He couldn’t believe that he was in detention and of all things being stuck in ‘the eraser room’ cleaning the erasers. He had heard many things about this room, a lot of girls lost their virginity in this room, probably a lot of guys too. The thought disturbed him. Stiles let out another groan as his coughing fit subsided. He hadn’t been in detention since Mr. Harris ‘left’.

“You know I can hear that you are groaning all the way down the hall.”

Stiles spun around, death glare firmly placed on his face. “You don’t get to talk to me, or talk about my groaning…” He turned back around to face the box of chalky erasers.

“I said I was sorry.”

Stiles let out a growl. “Actually you didn’t and even if you had I wouldn’t accept it.” He glanced back over his shoulder at the other teen that was standing there with cleaning supplies in his hand. His bluish-gray eyes were narrowed. Theo Raeken, scum bag extraordinaire, actually looked hurt by his words. Stiles had come to the conclusion that Theo was a lot like Peter, manipulative, an ass, a liar and more importantly evil.  

“Ouch!”  Theo brought his free hand up to his chest, placing it over his heart. “Stiles, that really hurts.” He stepped a little closer to where Stiles was standing, he could smell the anxiety and the anger radiating off the other teen. The anxiety was a normal smell coming off Stiles, Theo had smelt it the first night he had seen Stiles again. The anger, that was new, he didn’t really ever smell anger coming off him. Theo stopped just a few feet away from Stiles. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble Stiles, really I didn’t.”

Stiles let out a harsh chuckle. He didn’t believe Theo. “You knew that seat was mine and when I asked you to move you refused to, so I was left standing there…the teacher gave me detention…to top it all off you pull me into your lap and get yourself detention too, why?” It had all happened in English class; Theo who usually sat at the front of the class, near Kira, decided for whatever reason that he was going to take Stiles’ seat near the back of the room, near Scott. It was Stiles’ seat and Theo had refused to move.

“I said I would share the seat with you.” Theo couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

Stiles tried to ignore that Theo was getting closer to him. “Well, Mr. Barlow didn’t find it too amusing did he?” He picked up an eraser and quickly pushed it into the cleaning machine.

“He’s a fossil. I’m surprised we didn’t give him a heart attack.” Theo wasn’t sorry he had Stiles in his lap, even if it had only been for a few seconds. Stiles had moved fast, after letting out a noise that Theo rather liked.  

“I should have punched you!” Stiles roughly shoved another eraser into the machine.

“You would have been in more trouble.”

“Yes, well at least I would have deserved it then.” Stiles let out a gasp and dropped the eraser he had just picked up back into the box, chalk dust rising once more when Theo stepped up behind him pressing his chest to Stiles’ back, hands coming to rest on Stiles’ hips. “Get your hands off me.”

“Why Stiles?” Theo had a smirk still on his face as he pressed his lips to Stiles' neck. Stiles had made that noise that he had earlier.

“I can’t stand you, why would I want you touching me?” Stiles growled and tried to maneuver away from Theo.

Theo spun Stiles around and gripped him by the arms. “Stiles that’s no way to be…I’m hot, your hot…why is it wrong that I want you?”

“I…DO…NOT…LIKE…YOU…” Stiles dragged out his words, saying it as if he were talking to someone that was hard of hearing, he didn’t know why that was hard for Theo to understand. 


	2. Baseball

Baseball

The hot summer sun beat down on Stiles, causing beads of sweat to roll down the back of his neck and disappear below the collar of his tattered shirt. It was one of his dad’s old shirts, it was too large for him but Stiles loved it. He lifted his head to look at the blue sky, large white puffy clouds floated overhead. Stiles ducked his head trying to shield his eyes from the sun and felt another wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. He tried to focus on the ball in his hands, the white leather felt rough against the smooth skin of his palm, the red stitching that ran along both sides of the ball was the same color as the blood that was smeared on the leather, his blood, blood that also covered the front of his shirt.

The sounds of excited yelling made Stiles snap his head back up and narrow his eyes. The baseball game was going on without him. Stiles jumped when he felt the chain link fence behind his back move and he turned his head to see what had caused it. Sad bluish-gray eyes were staring down at him through the links in the fence.

“You know if I had been here I wouldn’t have let them do that to you.” The boy said as he came around the edge of the fence and then sat down on the bench beside Stiles.

Stiles watched the boy closely and then dabbed at his still bleeding nose with the towel that lay on the bench between them.  He could see the look of anger come over Theo Raeken’s face as the boy glanced out at the other kids playing on the field. He was ten years old just like Stiles, but he was never playing with the other kids their age, Stiles found that weird but he still liked Theo. He let out a sigh. “What do you mean, it was an accident…”   

“Being hit in the head with a baseball at that close of a distance is no accident…” Theo growled out through his clenched teeth. “Where’s Scott?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes against the pain that shot through his head and then focused on Theo. He shook his head and regretted it immediately. Stiles felt Theo’s hands grab him as he started to fall forward off the bench and then he guided him to lie down. “Scott…went to get my dad…” Stiles forced out.

Theo made a grumbling noise and then let out a sigh. “He shouldn’t have left you alone…” He placed his sweatshirt behind Stiles' neck and watched the other boy carefully.

“But I’m not alone…you are here…” Stiles said and then smiled up at Theo.

Theo shook his head and then returned the smile. “Don’t fall asleep, Stiles.” Theo leaned down and picked up the baseball Stiles had dropped and placed it back into the other boy’s hand. He glanced back out at the field and couldn’t suppress the growl that slipped out as one of the boys stopped running and gave a toothy smirk. “It was on purpose…”    


	3. One Way Or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wants Stiles in his pack...

Theo started pacing around the dark alleyway, trying to control his anger. He took a few deep breathes letting out a sigh. Theo knew he had to play this off right or Stiles would know. “You know you have no one but yourself to blame?” Theo said as he came to a stop and crouched down beside Stiles, who was lying motionless on the damp ground. He glanced back at Tracy and the others in his pack. He could smell just how much Tracy wanted to kill Stiles but that is not what Theo wanted, this attack, he didn’t authorize it. If he hadn’t shown up when he did Stiles probably wouldn’t be alive and that would cause more problems than Theo was ready to handle. Of course, he knew he could probably play it off that the Dread Doctors did it but it wasn’t what he wanted. “I gave you an option, you refused…they…” Theo let out another sigh as he turned his gaze back onto Stiles with a sad smile upon his lips. “…they just don’t understand…” He reached out and stroked Stiles’ cheek gently.

“Don’t touch me!” Stiles growled with as much menace as he could from someone that was paralyzed from the neck down. He peered past Theo to where Tracy was crouched, an alarming smirk on her lips. “I will not join your poor little excuse of a pack!”

Tracy let out a growl. “Let’s just end it, Theo, we don’t need him.” She stated, eyes narrowing as she watched Theo and Stiles. “Let me just…”

“NOO…” Theo snapped causing his pack to jump. “If I wanted him dead, he would already be dead.” He turned his attention back to Stiles. Theo could see that Stiles tensed by the expression on his face. “You’re special Stiles, I want you in my pack and I am going to have you in my pack one way or another.” He ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and let out a sigh. “Be smart Stiles, just say yes!”

“Go to hell!” Stiles growled out and turned his head way from Theo’s touch.

Theo shook his head and let out another sigh. “We won’t stop Stiles. I hope you are prepared for that?”  He slipped his fingers to the back of Stiles’ head, gripping the other teen’s hair tightly, turning his head towards him. “Whatever it takes…”

Stiles was just about to respond to Theo when he noticed his blue-gray eyes flash golden-yellow, and a look of surprise and maybe fear came over his face. Stiles let out a grunt when Theo let go of him and his head hit the hard pavement. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Stiles…”

Stiles opened his eyes when he heard the voice calling his name, relieved. “I’m down here…” He shouted. Stiles knew he didn’t really need to shout because he would be heard.

Derek came running down the alleyway, his feet sending water up in the air as he ran through the puddles. He could smell blood, fear, and chimeras. He let out a sigh when he saw Stiles lying there motionless. Derek crouched down beside the younger man and placed a hand on his chest. “Are you alright?”

“Besides almost being killed, sure I’m fine.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek. “I can almost move my fingers…” Stiles looked down at where his hand was, his finger twitched.

Derek closed his eyes and then opened them glancing down the alleyway from where he had come from. He could sense someone watching them. “Come one we got to get you out of here.” Derek placed his arms under Stiles’ knees and around the back of his shoulders and hoisted him up. “Why were they after you?”

Stiles closed his eyes as Derek picked him up. “Theo wants me in his pack.”

Derek let out a growl.

“I’m not going to join his pack,” Stiles said watching Derek’s face.

Derek nodded. “I know you won’t. But…”

“Can we not talk about it right now? I feel gross and I’m all tingly…get me home.” Stiles rested his head the best he could against Derek’s shoulder. He was pretty sure that if he could move his body he would be shivering. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

“How did they get you alone?” Derek asked he wanted to know what happened.

“Derek, please not now…” Stiles said.

Derek just stared down at Stiles a frown on his face.


	4. She Always Laughs

Theo ran down the empty school hallway; all of his fellow 4th graders were at lunch so the halls were deserted. He had to find him; he had to know that he was alright. Theo rounded the corner when he heard crying coming from one of the empty classrooms. He stopped and took a deep breath; he knew Stiles was in there, crying all alone.

Theo slowly walked into the room and he heard Stiles sniffle, trying to stop himself from crying. He came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, he felt his shoulders tense under his hand. He knew Stiles was bleeding before he even turned around, he could smell it. “What happened?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and let out a humorless chuckle, shaking his head. “It’s stupid, it doesn’t matter…” He let his words trail off and then slowly turned to face Theo, who was scowling, looking down at Stiles’ leg.

Theo glanced back up to Stiles’ face. “What happened?”

“In gym class, we were playing flag football and Jackson, tackled me instead of just going for the flag, and Lydia laughed…she always laughs…” Stiles knew it was silly of him to be so upset about it, but he really liked Lydia, and it hurt.

Theo let out a sigh. “You’re bleeding; let’s get you to the nurse.” He wrapped his arm around Stiles to offer support if he needed and headed to the nurse's office. Just maybe he was going to have to teach Jackson and Lydia both a lesson.  


End file.
